ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
An Eagle Soars High
(characters and setting)|previous = Our Friendly Alien Ranger|next = Soy el Toro}}Ping Aquila is the third episode of PRaAK: Beyond. Summary A symbol has been projected on the Astral Knight Morphers the four Rangers owned. After examining the swords, Spark and the Tate twins came to the conclusion that the Morpher can lead them to the power of the Star Deities. However, they still needed more information. Spark and Maya thought it was best to keep examining the pendant until they had enough information, while Lucas didn't want to wait around and instead wanted to search blindly. This leads to the boys getting into an argument. But eventually, they calmed down thanks to Cyrallis and listened to each other, where they eventually made up and cooperated to find the Aquila Stellar Color Pen and another Power Ranger! Synopsis The Ranger trio and Serakis are shocked by Luke's Astral Knight Morpher suddenly lighting up and making noises. However, even after Spark and Serakis pull an all-nighter analyzing it, they are unable to tell what the strange signal means. Serakis guesses that the pendant is signalling the location of the Exarite constellation deities, so Maya enthusiastically runs away to search. Luke is upset because the analysis is not finished yet, but he, Cyrallis and Serakis go to chase after Maya. Luke catches up to Maya and says that they should not go to search until the data analysis is fully complete. Luke calls Spark and asks the ship's AI for an update, and it says that although its data may be inaccurate, its conclusion is that the Astral Knight Morpher likely has a radar function. Spark says that the analysis may not be complete for a few days or even a month, and Maya gets impatient and spins around. As she does, the Morpher makes another noise. Maya is convinced that by searching now, they can find the Exarite constellation deities faster, while Luke and Spark say that they need to find more data. the Tate twins get into a heated argument about which method is faster. Maya refuses to go back to the rocket and listen to more analysis, and eventually, Luke grudgingly gives in. Serakis is then panicked to find that they're in a place with many people, and Luke chides Maya for not being more careful that they don't get found out. Then, Luke notices some children holding octopus-shaped balloons, so Serakis shapes himself like a balloon in order to blend in. Several children suddenly stop to ask where Luke got Maya her balloon, and Maya points them to a random direction. Maya and Serakis are then dismayed to find that Luke is buying donuts when they're supposed to be shopping. Cyrallis excitedly shouts that there are donuts, and when the donut vendor asks where Cyrallis's voice came from, Luke pretends it was himself saying it. Maya comes by to say that Luke's wasting time by buying donuts. Then, the donut vendor says that there was a recent UFO sighting. The Tate twins realize that the LSN Whitefang was spotted and the vendor is confused as to why Luke is excited. "YDK!? How did I get here, then!?" After this happens, the Tate twins, Cyrallis and Serakis search for the angel, as Luke thinks it may have something to do with the Exarite deities. Maya believes that Luke is just doing this for fun, and Luke says he is not and that he never asked Maya to come with him. Meanwhile, by the Whitefang, Spark says that he's going to collect data on the Exarite deities. During the argument, Serakis continually urges the two to calm down, but to no avail. The argument is eventually stopped by a fellow high schooler. Maya is shocked to see that it's her popular classmate, the sun of Coastal View High School: Nate Reyes-Hernandez. Nate asks what the two are arguing about. Maya starts to tell Nate about their search for the Exarite deities, but Luke cuts her off. Nate says that his siblings fight a lot, too, so she always tells them to first listen to what the other person has to say. He then notices that Calle has a customer, so he rushes there and shouts, "Catch 'ya later!". Maya is elated to have talked with Nate himself, but when she notices Spark standing next to her, she gets upset again. Eventually, Maya and Spark follow Nate's advice and listen to each other. Maya goes first. she tells Spark that when she was spinning around, her Morpher made another noise. she went to the dessert shop, Stellar Desserts, because there are a lot of rumours there and she thought that one might be a hint to where the Exarite deities were. When she heard about a giant firefly that was spotted by the lake during the daytime, Maya thought that was a clue, so she went to search for it. Spark then explains that the AI said that the Exarite deities' power would likely manifest itself as a crystal. Serakis says that by putting the two theories together, the power would manifest as a crystal that shone like a firefly. "Yes! Finally! I have realized that the Morpher CAN get us to the rest of the pantheon!" Then, Spark asks the AI for instructions on how to use the Astral Knight Morpher's radar function, and the AI says to hold it horizontally like a compass. Maya does so and rotates, and she is able to locate a shining object.The trio goes towards the object and are excited to see a glowing crystal. Maya is about to grab it, but a Darkdrone gets it first and runs to get it to Asherax. When Luke and Spark chase after it, they are led to a Zephyrite girl, who nabs the crystal from the Darkdrone and kicks the latter. "My name is Dawn. So you guys were looking for this, right? Well, I can't give it to you. I have to protect the Aquila Deity." The Zephyrite introduces herself as Dawn, and Cyrallis introduces Dawn to Spark and the Tate twins. Dawn decides to become a Power Ranger, and so she gets an Astral Knight Morpher and becomes the Violet Ranger. Spark and the Tate twins follow suit and become the Blue, Red and Pink Rangers. Asherax organizes his Darkdrones in a formation that makes it so that the Rangers can not run close to Asherax. The Violet Ranger jumps over the Darkdrones, but this only makes her an easier target, allowing the Darkdrones to shoot her down from the sky. The Red Ranger asks the Blue Ranger what they should do, knowing that the Blue Ranger is better at analysis. The Blue Ranger comes up with a plan, and they enact it. The Violet Ranger throws the Red and Pink Rangers into the sky together. When the Darkdrones shoot, the Pink Ranger forms a shield blocking the projectiles. Then, the Red Ranger uses the Regulus Impact to blast the Darkdrones away, leaving Asherax unguarded. The Aquila Deity tells the Violet Ranger to use the power of the constellation Aquila. The Violet Ranger inserts the Crystal into the slot on her Astral Knight Morpher, enabling her to perform a new attack: Altair Impact. Asherax teleports away before it hits. After the fight ends and the Rangers demorph, the Leo, Aquila, Lupus and Vulpecula Crystals tells the four Rangers to grant power to Cyrallis. They summon stars from the Astral Codex and tell the quartet to draw constellations with them. They tap their stars with their respective crystals, creating four constellations that each turn into a lion, a fox, an eagle and a wolf. The images unleash a power that turns Cyrallis's aura red, pink, violet and blue. In this form, Cyrallis transports everyone to the Star Palace and frees the Leo, Vulpecula, Aquila and Lupus deities from their crystals, returning them to their places on the Exarite pantheon's temple. The deities thank them for restoring their power and says that they still have to rescue the other 84 Exarite deities, lest the stars vanish. What's more, since the deities used up their powers in the battle, their powers aren't completely restored either. They say that to fully restore the Exarite pantheon's power, the Rangers must find the other 84 Constellation Crystals and entrust their power to Cyrallis. The Vulpecula Deity says that the Rangers can summon the Deities by pressing the symbol on the Crystals. With this, the Leo Deity sends them back to Earth.Maya apologizes to Spark for her bad behavior, and Spark apologizes back. The two then agree to call each other by their first names only with no honorifics, solidifying their friendship. The Ranger quartet, Cyrallis and Serakis celebrate their victory by eating donuts together. Serakis muses that the Power Rangers are much stronger when they work together, and that with more Power Rangers, they'd be even more powerful. Major Events * The Aquila Pen appears. ** With that, the Violet Ranger revives the Aquila Deity. * Dawn appears and morphs into the Violet Ranger for the first time. * Travis makes his first major appearance since his brief cameo appearance in the first episode. * Spark's modification to his Astral Knight Morpher allows him to speak and understand the languages spoken on Earth. Category:Power Rangers Astral Knights